Races And Classes
There are several races and classes you could play. and all of em are great, exept scouts. jeez your perks are crap Anyway, here are some info on the races Human: Us. it is us. They got some pretty neat perks, like 1 more hit point... yayyy... Their element is water, cause they couldnt think of a better one for Humans. Elf: practically a thinner, taller, and pointy eared human. their natural element is air. they are swift and stealthy, often wearing more neutral forest colors and tones. Orks: Buff, green dudes. they got that muscle, and got that love for plaid. They are quick to emotions and anger. There element is fire, due to this orks tough skin is resiliant to flames. Goblins: tiny, less buf orks. They are also quick to anger, there element being fire, same reason as Orks. they are probably more cowardly, and live to about 30 to 50 years, since they are so disposible. Gnomes: They the tiny dudes, with a cool knack for tinkering. not much to say about them exept. hey if you explain it well enough you can be like that one dude who made a flame thrower out of a belt. There element is earth. Dwarf: Think buff gnomes, with more armor and less tinkering. There element is also earth. They are sturdy and stout, pretty heavy. Kildeer-kin: Small, human like people. with hairy feet. They are good at homestead, having a knack for cooking, baking and just taking care of the more aggresive races. (Orks, im looking at you) They eat like.. what? 12 times a day? to name a few, second breakfast, tea time, and elevensies. Their element is earth (I think) Animal kin: OOOH BOY, theres like three types now. so buckle in! (all the animal kin have to be native to the area) Winged ones: Bird animal kin. Just birds. big, human sized birds. unfortunetly, you cant fly in combat, but out of it seems legal. There element is wind. Scaled Brethren (I think thats the name): They some snake things. geckos, lizards, frogs, whatever.. a human sized snake, radical. There element is Water (I think) Then there are the mammel ones. so, dogs, cows, bats are allowed.. There element is earth. And, if you REALLY want to. you can be a whale, however you will simply die the moment you get in character, since your a whale and you cant walk and cant breath.. you idiot. Tambuli War-elves: HEY! want to be a cool elf, quick and stealthy, but also wanna be edgy and raid campsights? WELL DO I HAVE THE PRODUCT FOR YOU! Tambuli elves are pretty aggresive, often raiding villages and camps. Some quotes from the tambulis include: "meat is meat" and "take what you need and a little bit more". There element is Wind, for similar reasons as elves. Child of the pale moon: '''A more tribal race, being covered in tattoos that relive the characters storys and adventures. Child of the pale moon mostly live near water, being a fishing community. They are great liars, and storytellers. There element is water. Onto some NPC races! '''Stump-trolls: they were banned for the simple reason of.. immunity to magic. Stump trolls are tree like people, living on stumps and blending in. Not much else to say, they are tree people. Dragons: HEY! want to know what gives this world magic, but also tears it apart cause of that one villan who wanted to kill the last living dragon? well, this is that! Dragons are pretty rare to see in cascadia. There scales, skin, or droppings all contain magic, giving the world life, and making some of us no longer human. CLASSES! wow, races took a while. anyway, here are some classes. Warrior: you get sword, you wack people. pretty cool. when you level up you get extra hit points and do more damage. Druids: Magic, yayy. you start out with two hit-points. you get a sheild, and get some magic. For example, a druid of cabbage. or a druid of feet. Scouts: Dang, your perks suck. you start out with a bow and arrow, only when you level up could you get a dagger. you dudes can see traps, and get some extra stealth. 02:18, September 12, 2019 (UTC) Written by Maisy